A Dutch family
by niesje917
Summary: 5 year old Harry is abandoned when the Dursley s went on vacation in the Netherlands, lost in the streets of Amsterdam Harry meets a family and gets adopted, how will Harry s live turn out now that he is raised in a different country wit
1. Chapter 1 A Dutch Family

Summary: 5 year old Harry potter is abandoned when the Dursley´s went on vacation in the Netherlands, lost in the streets of Amsterdam Harry meets a family and gets adopted, how will Harry´s live turn out now that he is raised in a different country with a different perspective on magic.

Author note: this will be my very first story so I already apologize before hand if it is bad written ore something, also I am not from any English speaking country so don´t take offence if the story is badly written because I have already warned you beforehand.

Now on a brighter note (ore not) I am going to explain how the education system works in the Netherlands (this is not compulsory for the story so you can skip it fi ou like ore go to wikipedia where it is better explained but if you get further in the story and get confused with the education the dont blame me): children are compulsory to go to school at the age of 5 but most family´s already send there children at the age of 4. Primary school in the Netherlands has 8 years, but we call them groups, you have group one through eight, group one is for children from 4 until 5, group two is for children from 5 until 6 etc etc.

In group three they learn how to do math and how to read and write in group four we get extra subjects like history and geography. In group six we get English as another subject (an at least that was the case in my school some other school´s add that subject later in group 6, 7 ore 8) and please note that in the Netherlands our main language is Dutch and some other places have other dialects like Brabants Fries ore Gronings. Some people come to the Netherlands for vacation ore business and think that the name from the country is our main capital Amsterdam or that our main language is English it is easy to understand since the Netherlands is such a small country compared to other lands in Europe and easy to overlook but has its importance and a rich history.

Well back to the educational matter in group six there are no subjects added but they are at a higher level and in group 7 you get a test that every child has to take the entreetoets or literally for you guys the entry test. In group aight you have in the middle of the year a test called the cito test ore for some other schools the nio test these test show at wich level you can learn at in secondary school, you have mavo (also called vmbo) , havo and vwo and it depends on with wich of these levels you graduate to which university or any kind of other school you go,mavo is the lowest, you have also mavo/havo if you have that score it means that in the third year of secondary school your grades and the teachers decide to which level you go the same is for havo/vwo the second level is havo and the third is vwo.

On secondary school the years you go to school depends on the level you have mavo is four years, havo is five years and vwo is 6 years but is you have graduated havo already you could go spend another year at secondary school but this time at vwo, with mavo it works the same.

I am not going to explain further than this because I am still at secondary school and don´t know much about the school options after this but is you want the school education system better explained than I can go to Wikipedia and search for education in the Netherlands there its better explained and in English.

I am going to do the same education system in the magical world in the Netherlands it's something I know and the education system for example in America or great Britain only confuses me so I stick to what I know for my first story, but Harry will go back to Engeland in fourth year during the triwizard tournament, and I don´t know yet with which pairing I will go but I see where I get also this Harry will be smart and will be powerful not from the start and it will only increase with age, training and knowledge but he will eventually be at he same magic level as Dumbledore and voldemort, I am also thinking about giving Harry some kind of special power like metamorphmagus or shadow elemental but I'm not shore which kind.

English

_Dutch_

A Dutch Family

A little boy with black hair was running through the streets of Amsterdam, he was very young not yet five years old, and that was the strange part of it all what would a boy so young do alone in the streets with no adult in sight to see.

Where are aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and Dudley , Harry wondered, he was asked by his aunt to buy a football shirt from the Dutch national team for Dudley, but when he came back there was no trace of them so he went looking for them and he did that for hours, walking through the empty and dark streets but he couldn't find them.

Emerald eyes filled with tears and Harry tried to blink them away but this whole experience was to much so harry let the tears fall and walked further.

Harry didn't feel well he was hungry and cold and didn't know what to do he walked into a street with many lights and restaurants and saw through the windows people talking and eating in the warmth.

Harry watched this with envy and his stomach grumbled from hunger but harry didn't do anything, he didn't knock on the glass ore came inside to ask for food, he was scared that the people inside would be angry with him and would punish him just like his aunt and uncle would do if he asked for more food so he walked further and further until he was at the end of the street and saw some children playing in front of a restaurant with cards, Harry found this strange why would those children be outside and not inside in the warmth, so harry walked towards them.

There where three girls one with blond hair and two with what looked like black hair but it wasn't easy to see that in the dark and there was one boy, he also had black hair.

One of the girls noticed him looking and smiled at him she beckoned him over.

Harry had no idea what to do should he come over to them, but what if they where bully like Dudley, in the end Harry made his decision and walked towards the table they where sitting around.

By now all the children noticed the appearance of the strange child, they watched him when he came by there table with curious looks in there eyes, the girl who had beckoned him over smiled at him again and said something against him, _hoe heet jij_ **(AN I am going to give you** **the translation of this because I hate it when I don't have the translation immediately when others do it in French ore another language I don't understand)** (what's your name) Harry didn't understand what she was saying and thought that he had misunderstand he so he asked, what did you say? The girls face took a look of confusion but the other black haired girl seemed to understand what he said so he looked at her, _Hij is_ _Engels_, (He is English) he heard the taller black haired girl say to the group of children and immediately there faces lit up in one of understanding.

The tall black haired girl looked at the smaller one and said something again, _Alex kan je iemand van binnen halen dan kunnen we hem beter_ _begrijpen_. (alex could you get someone from inside so we could better understand him), the smaller girl nodded and went inside and then the taller one looked at him again and she said something again but this time Harry could understand her, what's your name the girl asked and the other looked with confusion at what the girl said but harry didn't mind, he could finally understand them, Harry he answered her a little bit shy with how everyone looked at him.

The girl gave a bigger smile when he answered her, hello Harry my name is Melanie, her name and with this she pointed at the blond haired girl is Isabel and that is her brother Sam with that she pointed at the black haired boy who gave a wave at him when he heard his name.

The door of the restaurant went open and two people came out one of them was the little black haired girl who bounced back to her seat with a big smile on her face and the other person was en older girl with what looked in the light of the restaurant as brown hair, she walked over to them and kneeled before him at his eyesight, hello little guy what is your name?

Harry he answered again, but this time he didn't look up from his feat a little bit shy with the attention that he was getting from the older girl and the other children.

_Ik had dat al gevraagd!_ (I had already asked that) Melanie said with annoyance, but went silent when the older girl gave her a look.

Harry? The girl said and he looked at her again.

My sisters and her friend want to play with you do you want that?

Harry nodded at her, he was actually pretty hungry and wanted to go inside the restaurant for the warmth but he also liked to play, plus those kids looked pretty nice and he was never allowed by his aunt and uncle to play with Dudley and his friends, not that Dudley's friends where nice ore that other children would play with him in the neighbourhood.

The older girl smiled at him, okay but first lets go ask your parent if you are allowed its pretty late and we don't want them to look for you this late, so in which restaurant are your parents then we can also pick up your coat it is a little bit cold to walk outside without one.

Harry went silent he didn't know where his aunt and uncle where and his parents where dead wasn't he allowed to play with the children without there permission but he didn't know where his aunt and uncle where, I don't know where they are he said to her.

The girls face turned in one of confusion ,you mean you don't know in which restaurant your parents are.

He shook his head, no my parents are dead he said with a sad voice and a downtrodden expression on his face.

Oh the older girl looked with sympathy at him, I'm sorry but where are the people who take care of you then.

I don't know Harry answered her. With tears in his eyes and then he couldn't hold the tears anymore he sobbed and sobbed and the tears rolled over his cheek and landed on the street and his body was shaking from the sobs he tried to stop but it didn't work, and then he felt arm envelop him in a hug and he stiffened first but then relaxed and lay his head on her shoulder and continued with sobbing.

There, there we will find them don't worry, and she patted him on the back, they are certainly somewhere in a restaurant and worried about where you are.

B..bu.. I I di …dn't lo..ss..t them here harry sobbed.

Where did you lost them then? The girl asked with a friendly smile.

I don't know, Harry said when he stopped with sobbing, My aunt asked me to buy a football shirt for Dudley but when I came back I couldn't find them, I went looking for them but I can't find them anywhere, and I am hungry and cold and I don't know what to , and with that said he hugged the brown haired girl with a strong grip and cried some more, the girl said something but harry didn't care to try to understand it he was exhausted from the crying and walking and with a last sob he finally fell asleep in the arms from the brown haired girl.

**AN this is my first story so please be a little nice against it if you have any questions please ask and if you see something amiss with the grammar ore something else please say it I have en dyslexia for grammar (yes it exists) and English is not my main language just school English so there definitely will**** be something wrong there oh well I see it when it comes.**

**Thank you for even trying to read it I guess niesje917**

**Oh yes the disclaimer **

**I don´t own anything in the world from harry potter ore anything else J. K. Rowling will write ore imagine the only things that will be mine are the oc´s **


	2. Chapter 2: A new family

AN: I am Dutch and since I don't know for sure which rating is acceptable in other country's I hold it by M just to be sure since the Netherlands is not what you call a prudish land and we don't really look down on people who swear in front of there children ore talk about sex maybe it is strange but it is how we are, well at least how the people are who live around Amsterdam I heard that in the north and the south of the Netherlands they are a little bit more prudish but hey what can I say everyone has there own live and how they want to live it I cant say anything about how someone should live there life because I have no right to say anything or do anything about it.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter so don't file a lawsuit against me.

English

**Dutch in English** (so the characters actually speak Dutch but I write it in English otherwise I would have to translate almost everything that is said)

A Dutch family

Chapter two: A new family

Melissa looked at the little boy with wonder, it was such a small thing she hugged it with al her might when se felt how Harry tried to hug her harder.

She looked at the oldest of her sisters she was consoling there little sister Alex, short for Alexandra, who didn't like it that the little boy was crying and wanted to help.

**"Melanie''** Her little sister looked up quick her dark brown hair bounced with the movement but wasn't in disarray sometimes she could kill her sister for her hair, she played in the mud, run in the wind or splash water all over herself but it never was ugly on her it was always the beautiful dark brown, almost black, locks who never went out model, Melissa shook herself out of her jealous reverie Melanie was only 5 she didn't care how her hair looked as long as she could play and laugh and was content.

**''Melanie, go inside with your friends then we can give Harry something to eat and a warm place to sit for awhile okay.''**

Her sister and the other children nodded and went inside without resistance.

Melissa looked at the child in her arms he had black tousled hair white porcelain skin and she remembered the emerald colourd eyes she saw when he was still awake, he was such en beauty and would be a handsome guy when he grows up, but she was worried, through the filthy rag that Harry wore as a shirt, she could feel his bones and his wrists where to thin, his body to small and his eyes where sunken, for how Harry talked she could guess that he was four or five years old but he was as small as a three year old and that worried her, because there where only a couple of reasons a boy would look like that and neither was a good one.

Melissa took another look at the sleeping boy in her arms and then hoisted herself of from the kneeling position careful to not hurt harry or make him wake up, he moaned for a second and moved a bit but that was it, she went to the door, holding Harry in one arm to open it, and then went inside in the warmth of the restaurant.

Her parents and the parents of Isabel and Sam where sitting around the grill of the sushi restaurant they where eating at, it was something they did weekly sometimes at en different restaurant but mostly the same and usually with friends ore family.

The adults where surrounded by the children who where talking animatedly about Harry but stopped when they saw her in the doorway, **''who is** **this?''** Her dad, Edwin asked, with a curious look.

**''This is Harry she said,''** he was heavy for her and she didn't think that she could hold him much longer so she went to her mother and looked at her, her mother took the hint and took Harry immediately in her arms, Harry made one sound of discomfort when he was taken from his comfortable and warm pillow but snuggled immediately on her mothers lap when he was no longer in the air.

**''Where are his parents?''** Adora asked , she was a beautiful woman with soft blue eyes, golden blond hair and aristocratic features that made every guy weak in there knees, she was also the mother of Isabel and Sam.

**"He doesn't have any,"** Melissa answered, **''he lives with his aunt and uncle but he lost them today when he was asked to buy something for his cousin.''**

**"Who lets a little boy buy something alone in a city,"** her mother, Elenoir, asked appalled with a shocked look on her face.

Her mother was a kind woman she worked hard and treated others always fairly she also had the appearance who stimulated that fact, Elenoir had brown hair with lots of curls in it that waved at her back and was fairly beautiful as well, she had a heart shaped face and warm brown eyes that always betrayed her emotions to anyone who looked in them.

**"We have to bring him to the authorities,''** her father said, he was a hansom man with brown almost black hair and dark brown eyes, he was a smart man who had a perspective and knowledge from the world that mostly scarily accurate was.

**''Oh the poor dear,''** her mother said, she looked at Harry with tears in her eyes, **''he is obviously not well cared for look how thin he is and those** **clothes it are more rags then clothes,'' honey are you sure that giving him to the authorities is such a good idea look at him,'' his life with his** **relatives was obviously not good and it looks like they have abandoned him also, plus if we gave him to the authorities they would bring** **him to en orphanage and nobody wants to adopt a hurt child with such en past,''** she looked again at Harry with a sad look.

**''What do you then propose we do he is a muggle** **(ha bet you didn't suspect that)** **boy we cant adopt him the magical way,''** her father was also looking at the boy with pity in his eyes but he knew he was right and that hurt him that he couldn't help Harry.

Elenoir was stroking harry's hair and looking at him with a little smile, when she gasped, for a second her face was full surprise, Melissa wanted to ask what was wrong when her mothers face suddenly lit up in joy,**'' we can adopt him she said excitedly.''**

**''Dear did you listen to what I said he is a muggle boy we can't adopt him, he would feel alone in our world when he doesn't have magic,''** his face took a sad look, he wanted to adopt the child but Harry wouldn't be happy to live in between two worlds.

**''But Edwin look,''** she shifted Harry a bit so everyone could see the lightningbolt.

A few gasps went through the room when the adults an Melissa saw te scar, the children only looked confused, they didn't know what it meant, but the adults who where afraid during the war in England that voldemort would send the death eaters to the Netherlands knew it all to well.

**"Mummy, what does that scar mean,'' **Isabel asked her mother, pleadingly whit her arms outstretched so she could be placed on her mothers lap.

Adora settled the child on her lap and then explained the story to the confused children, **''almost four years ago there was a war in England, it was started by a dark wizard named voldemort, he believed that certain people who don't have a magical parent should live in the wizarding world, those people are called muggleborns and voldemort wanted them killed, he wanted a world where wizards where the supreme leaders of this world with him as king.''**

**''On the other side where the light wizards they didn't believe in such tings as supreme people or that they where better than muggleborns and muggles they believed that everyone was equal and that everyone should have the opportunity to learn magic, their leader was Albus dumbledore, en powerfull wizard who believed in the light and was the vanquisher of the last dark lord, lord Grindewald.''**

**''But things didn't go well or he light people were killed everyday, people were captured so that the relatives would join the dark, it was all pure chaos and nobody could stop it, it was to late for that.''**

**''The sad thing was that the light could stop it all in the begin, they where with far more people than the dark and had the advantage that they didn't have to hide, but there was one thig that was uneven and that shifted the balance so much in the favor of the dark that the light almost lost the war,''** Adora shifted a bit she still couldn't believe how foolish those English wizards where to belive something so truly with the consequences that they almost lost a war, they didn't think, didn't hesiate to follow something that was from the very beginning a lie all because of propoganda and the foolish believe that Albus Dumbledore was always right, **''you see,''** with this Adra looked at her daughter who was intently listening but where she wuld bet that didn't understand the whole story,**'' those light wizards had the believe that dark magic was evil and light magic was good, they didn't think about which how the spell could be used, no they only saw the direct use of the spell ore any other kind of magic, potion or creature that they preclaimed dark, thus evil.''**

**''The consequences of that where that the light wizards would have lost wasn't it for a halloween night in 1996 (yes I know it is a diffrent date but it was more easy for me with this date because I know what happens around this period better than the previous), oh yes they where talking about making certain dark spells legal in the war for the aurors but that was it, all talk and no action.**

**But onhalloween night in 1996 eveything went diffrent, people did not know why, but voldemort has searched a long time for a certain family, some of his followers even said that he was growing more desperate by the day and would crucio everyone in side because there was no good news, this family that he was searching for were the Potters, they sided with the light in this war but practiced magic both light and dark in there family for generations.**

**Some people say that the reason that voldemort was after them was because they were a formidable couple on the battlefield, and had duelled voldemort more then once and knew to escape, they thoughtthat voldemort wanted revenge, other people beleive that the Potters hid a weapon in there house that voldemort wanted to destroy ore use for his own purpose but one thing was for certain, voldemort went on that halloween night and killed the Potters but when he went to the crib of there son, Harry Potter, and casted the killing curse something happened that nobody could explain, the curse rebounded on voldemort and he was killed through his own curse, and the little boy survived with only a lightningbold scar as souvenir.''**

The children where awed by the story that Adora had told them and where waiting for more but when the adults didn't speak anymore they slowly began to talk to eachother about the story and left the adults to there own thoughts.

Melissa didn't know what to think she knew of the story of Harry Potter but not with such details of the war, she only really knew that there was a baby boy who had defeated one of the strongest dark lords in history, she was ten when her parents first heard the news that they no longer had to fear for war in the Netherlands, and as a ten year old she could understand some of the fear, but not everything.  
>When she was ten she was just like her sisters, Isabel and Sam awed by the story that a baby could do something special as that but know she looked at the consequences ofthat night, Harry becames en orphan and had no choice but to live with his relatives who didn't trat hm wel, the savior of the light, the boy-who-lived was after all that he did just dumped and nobody thought to check on him.<p>

Edwin looked with a pensive face at Harry and then shifted his gaze to the pleading eyes of his wife, who was allready attached to the sleepig little boy on her lap,**''Adora,''** Edwin said his eyes never leaving those of his wife, **''Is it good with you if we adopt Harry.''**

Adora gave a soft smile at the couple,**''I see no problem with it besides,''** she said with a teasing smile,**'' I allready have my hands full with my own little brats.''**

**''Hey where not brats, and where not little either,'' **Sam objected with a scowl at his mother, **''I have grown a lot over the year you said so yourself,''** Sam said with a huff.

**''Of course dear wathever you want,''** Adora directed her teasing smile to her son who's scowl only deepened.

Harry shifted a bit in his sleep lvoing the feeling of hands that where stroking his hair and the loving and warm embrace in wich he was held, a soft smile was on his sleping face.

Elenoir smiled, they would have a new son in the futur, but then she remembred that they still had to ask Harry is he evenwanted to be adopted by them, she knew that they could adopt him eve if he didn't want it, but it was also Harry's life and not only there's they where making decisions for and sometime even as a adult you had to ask a child if it was happy with te choice you made, if it was content and felt loved, if the child didn't then it would only be angry on the people who placed it in that situation.

**''We have to ask Harry first if he even wants to be adopted by us,''** Elenoir voiced her thoughts, **''And he should eat smething before we let him sleep further, I do't think he even had something to eat today,'' **

The adults nodded in agreement and ordered some rice with vegetables and water for Harry, a light meal that hopefully would agree wit his stomach, the they didn't order anything else but some drinks because they had allready eaten.

''Harry,'' Elenoir wispered sofly, '' it's time to wake up so you can eat something, I'm sure that you are hungry,'' at first Harry only moaned a bit but when Elenoir mentioned food Harry raised his head immediately, as if afraid that the food would be gone if he didn't respond in some way.

Harry was startled when his foggy eyes cleared from sleep, ''who are you,'' he said quietly to the pretty lady that was watching him carefully.

Elenoir smiled at the adoring boy, ''my name is Elenoir and your name is Harry,'' Harry nodded his head,'' I am the mother of Melissa, Melanie and Alexandra who you had allready met earlier in the evening, right?''

Harry nodded his head again, he recognised the names from earlier in the evening but he would admit that when he woke up that he thought that it was all a dream.

''Harry do you want something to eat we have ordered some rice for you with vegetables and a glass of water,'' Elenoir said motherly, she saw that Harry nodded his hand again and smiled at him encouragingly, in the meantime the waitress brought the order to the table with a spoon so that Harry could eat the food more easily.

Elenoir picked up the bowl with food and gave it to Harry who ate the rice and vegetables happily.

After he was done, Harry picked up his glass of water an drank it greedily.

Certain that he was done, Elenoir picked up the bowl, glass and spoon and set it at the side of the table.

Harry was content to sit on Elenoirs lap, sofly laying his head down on her shoulder to sleep again but it was not meant tobe.

''Harry we wanted to ask you something,'' Harry shifted his head to look at the other people at the table and blushed a bit, he hadn't really noticed them when he was busy with eating, only Eenoir actually, Harry ducked his head in embarrassment and said a shy hallo to the other people in the room, Elenoir noticed this and introduced him to the two remaining people in the room, ''Harry this is my husband Edwin,'' she pointed at the dark brown haired man, '' and that is Adora,'' she pointed at the blond haired lady sitting next to her, Harry gave soft smile and said hallo again.

'' What we wanted to ask Harry, at least what Edwin and me wanted to ask is if you would be happy to come live with us?''

For a moment Harry was shocked nobody was ever so nice for him, well except maybe that old lady with all those cats who sometime looked after him for awhile when the dursley's went somewhere or wanted him to get lost, at least nobody else had, but what if they didn't wanted to have a freak like him livng under there roof and figured it out when he went living with them.

Elenoir continued with talking, trying to show Harry what a good time they could have, she didn't notice however that harry wasn't listening until she heared Harry's answer.

''No,'' He said strongly.

''why not Harry, do you want to go back to your relatives?''

''No,'' Harry said softly.

''Then why not Harry,'' Elenoir asked confused.

''Because I am a freak, and nobody wants to live with a freak like me,'' he said it with such en conviction that it broke Elenoirs heart to hear and cry's of outrage were heard from the people surounding them.

''why do you think that you are a freak harry?'' Elenoir could barely held her tears up, but she did, she had to be stong for Harry in this moment, she couldn't break down otherwise Harry would not tell anything furthr.

''My aunt and uncle said it to me, they said that I was a freak and that I should be thankfull that they took me in, and it is true everything what is weird always happens around me, I once played with some toys, but Dudley saw them and took them, I became so angry, but I held quiet because otherwise I would be punished, Dudley was taunting me with them saying that I couldn't have the toys, I was so angry at that moment that I barely knew what happened next, Dudley was first just standing on the ground but a second later he flew in the air and knocked his head against the ceiling.''  
>''Aunt Petunia came rushing in from the noise, she saw Dudley on the ground and screamed against me, asking me what I had done, and about that I was a freak that should have been put in jail, Harry's Eyes were glaced over stuck in the memory of that day, ''I felt awfull after I saw Dudley, he was bloody and he was holding his arm weird.<p>

''Uncle Vernon came home, he was furious, he was yelling about how it was all my fault, he called me a freak also and slapped me on my face, he pushed me into my cupboard and didn't let me out for a long time except for food and to go to the bathroom,'' Harry was in tears he tried to stop them, but couldn't.

''Harry,'' Edwin called.

Harry looked up the man and the woman where quiet during the whole exchange and this was the first time that he heard the man speak.

Seeing that he had Harry's attention, Edwin continued with speaking,''Harry it was not your fault that such thing happened, accidents just happen especially by young children who don't know how to controle their emotions yet.

Seeing the doubt still in Harry's eyes Edwin tried it in another manner, ''Harry what if I say to you that magic exist and I could use it, how would you respond?''

My aunt and uncle say that magic doesn't exist and that people who do think that it exist are freaks,'' Harry said with a frown wondering why Edwin would mention magic.

But I don't ask how your aunt and uncle would respond I ask how you would respond,'' Edwin's eyes held a twinklein them that most people would recognise from a certain old, lemon drop loving goat in England.

''IIIIIII would ask you to prove it,'' Harry said after some hesitation.

''Well then we are lucky that I can prove it aren't we,'' and Edwin took his wand from the wandholster around his wrist, ''do you see that vase over there Harry.''

Harry nodded, it was a white vase with japanes characters on it.

Edwin looked for a moment for somebody in sight seeing nobody, Edwin flicked his wand and the vase starts to lift into the air.

Harry watches the floating vase with his mouth wide open, ''How do you do that?''

''Magic,'' Edwin reply's with a teasing smirk, ''I am a wizard harry just like you and just as Elenoir and Adora are witches.''

''I'm not a wizard,'' Harry mumbled while looking at his shoes.

''But you threw your cousin into a wall didn't you, without touching him.

Harry nodded solemnly still ashamed of what he had done.

Edwin looked Harry straight in the eyes locking them with his own, ''Every child in my world who is a witch or wizard, hell even some wizards and witches who are allready over a hundred year old have sometimes trouble with there magic, because there emotions become to much for them, for us it is normal Harry, for us you are normal, because you did nothing but becoming to angry for you to controle your magic, it is indeed unfortunate that this is your first view of your magic, but magic can also be good Harry and I know tat you are good too,'' Edwin still looked at Harry with serious eyes trying to show Harry how serious he is and how honest that staitment was.

Harry tried too read the truth in the man's face and apparently he saw something, because he gave a big smile to Edwin and nodded his head in understanding, harry's eyes gave gliem of reliefthat made Edwin belief that Harry got it more than the smile and the nod.

''So Harry do you want to live with us,'' and this time it looked like everyone hold ther breath forhis answer.

Harry looked at everyone's face and tried to fid his answer, finally after a minute that looked like a hour harry nodded his hea'd, '' Yes I want to belong in your family.

Relief and Happiness was present in everyone's eyes as the each gave harry a hug, Adora, Isabel and Sam gave him a hug also just to congratulate him.

And so at this cold night Harry Potter found a family one where he would find happiness and where would be the the beginning of his destiny, that promised much hardness and cruelty, but for now and for some years yet to come he will be happy and content.


End file.
